The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to static random access memory (SRAM) cells and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs. Some semiconductor devices may include memory cells for storing logical data.
Memory cells may be categorized as either nonvolatile memory cells or volatile memory cells. The nonvolatile memory cells may retain stored data even when power is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory cells may include flash memory cells, phase change memory cells, and magnetic memory cells. In contrast, volatile memory cells may lose stored data when power is interrupted. Volatile memory cells may include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells and SRAM cells. SRAM cells typically exhibit a higher operational speed and lower power consumption than DRAM cells. However, the planar area used by a SRAM cell may be greater than that used by a DRAM cell.